


Old Friend: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [48]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Dawson's Creek, Disney - All Media Types, Nancy Drew (TV 2019), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, fitness model felipe frascaroli, warning! murder - suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where George and Co see a friend's video on Tiktok saying she wants to commit a murder suicide of her boyfriend. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/ND/DC has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) ND/DC(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where George and Co see a friend's video on Tiktok saying she wants to commit a murder suicide of her boyfriend.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Georgie "George" Fan...Leah Lewis  
> Kerry Witter...Teresa Palmer  
> Gretchen Witter...Sasha Alexander  
> Mrs. Witter...Jane Lynch  
> Felipe Franscaroli, Vitor Awama, Gabriel Fabbri, Vinicius Yoskicivit, Sam Noreiga...Themselves  
> Douglas Witter...Dylan Neal  
> Pacey Witter...Joshua Jackson  
> John Witter...John Finn

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Tiktok was a video sharing service. The new Instagram and Facebook. I personally didn't have an account but most of the people I know did. One Tuesday I went on a midnight walk with Felipe, Vitor, Gabriel, Vinicius "Vini", and Sam five of my friends.

Felipe sensing the nervousness grabbed my hand. They hadn't wanted to go at first but I didn't want to go alone. The family who lived next door consisted of four siblings Kerry, Douglas "Doug", Gretchen, and Pacey and their parents.

I had actually started dating Kerry last month. Mostly to get under her brother's skin since they "fucking hated" me.

When we returned from the walk Gretchen showed me a video just posted on Tiktok Kerry just posted saying she hated the current President and wanted to commit suicide. Kerry also had plans of "murdering" me since she felt that I was "too good" for this world.

"Jari I haven't showed anyone else. I just thought you had the right to know." Gretchen said.

"Good. Gretchen Do me a favor and just act normal. We don't want to tip her off." I said.

I booked reservations at a nearby Hotel for the next day. Georgie "George" the Front Desk Agent was an old friend and happy to "kick someone the fuck out" to make room for me. Kerry and I settled into the Hotel room.

She was under the guise that this was an romantic gesture. I made sure to pick the right moment and confront her about the Tiktok video. Kerry accused me of saying she was a "crazy bitch" and locked herself in the bathroom. 

"Kerry please come out." I pleaded. 

The pleas for Kerry to come out were to no avail. After getting Kerry's diary from her purse I took passages from it backing what she had said in the video and had George call Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny arrived and I handed over the evidence of Kerry "being psychotic." 

Heavy coaxing finally got Kerry to come out of the bathroom. Officer Jenny arrested her and she was taken to a local Mental Asylum for evaluation. Later I was blamed by Kerry's family for her mental illness and had to have them served them with a restraining order. Not before I called them out and told them to "look in a fucking mirror" before passing blame on anyone.

They ended up moving from Shamouti not to be seen or heard from by me again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
